1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand controller or transmitter for use with an electronic training systems which may include electronic fence systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic trainers and electronic fences for containing an animal are known. In the prior art fence systems, a cable has typically been buried within the ground to define a fenced in area. An animal wearing an associated collar would be stimulated when within a specified range or distance from the buried (or exposed) cable. Generally, through using a radio signal obtained from the electronic wires, an electronic shock, vibration, or both of them simultaneously can be transferred to an animal. Such a fence system thus operates to control an animal's movement within the fenced in area.
Additionally, in reference to the above cited application to which this application claims priority, electronic fences are defined that use GPS to define a fence area, or more accurately, an area within which an animal is to be contained. An invisible electronic fence (I-Fence) refers to a system for defining a certain range of areas whereby a moving object including a pet animal, a hunting dog, and a working dog movement is contained and/or monitored. Thus an I-Fence is a system that supports monitoring and tracking the animal's location by radiating a control signal in accordance with a communication protocol if he or she is out of the range.
In some embodiments of the electronic fences to which this application claims priority, the fence system includes logic that only stimulates the animal when the animal is exiting the fenced area and not when the animal is approaching to enter the fenced area.
One aspect of the various electronic fence systems and training systems is that the controller of a fence system or a training system is held by a user in the user's hand. Accordingly, the user is not able to use the hand for other purposes without putting the controller (transmitter) down.